


Let In The Sun

by DelicateTaleOfBliss



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 69...kind of, Gary's a dork, Ice Cream, M/M, Smutty, finally caught out, fun in gary's garden during a heat wave, lurking paps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateTaleOfBliss/pseuds/DelicateTaleOfBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark, we've been caught doing sexual things in my back garden and the whole world has seen that! Christ, we might as well make a soddin' porno whilst we're at it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> It started from a dream which I had weeks ago, so I decided to write it up. Not the best I've written, apologises in advance.

After trying to keep their relationship a secret for the over a decade, the whole world finally knows after watching a twenty five second video clip. As soon as Mark walks up Gary's driveway, before he gets chance to knock against the glass, Gary drags him inside by the arm and slams the door once he's inside. "Did you see it?!" Heavily he breathes, with fear and anger growing in his eyes.

The smaller male looks up at his lover and blinks his eyes. Mark's skin is a little pale and his cheeks are flustered, but he's no where near as upset or angry as what Gary is right now. "Er...y...yeah. I did."

Heavily sighing, he rests an arm against the door frame of the living room and drops his head onto it. "...What are we going to do?!"

Mark licks his bottom lip and moves closer. Placing a hand onto his friend's shoulder, gently he speaks. "There's nothing we can do. We're front page of every single newspaper around the world, we're number one gossip and the video has gone viral. It's out and we _can't_ do anything about that."

Removing his head from his arm, he looks Mark in the eyes. _Deep_ in the eyes. "...How are you so calm about this?!"

"Because...I've had some time to think about it...I'm not happy, of course I'm not, but...it's been going on for so long, maybe it's time-"

"Maybe it's time?! Mark, we've been caught doing sexual things in my back garden and the whole world has seen that! Christ, we might as well make a soddin' porno whilst we're at it! What are our families going to think?! Oh god, I feel sick." Shakily he breathes and stifles a sob against the palm of his hand. After spending the day together, what they thought was private, apparently wasn't. A paparazzi was lurking through the bushes in Gary's garden and ended up videoing and snapping photos of the pair of them, which has now completely ruined the clean image of them and possibly their career.

"Come on..." Sadly Mark smiles down at his friend. "We need to talk about this...we need to take legal action if necessary...they're not going to get away with this." It's disgusting what they've done, even if it wasn't sex, it was still something they would prefer to keep to themselves instead of letting the whole world see. It's going to be impossible to brush off, but at least they can try and get some kind of justice. Lightly Gary nods and sighs. "I'll put the kettle on..."

\-----------------------------

_**(Flashback: The day before)** _

 

"Why is it, no matter where I am in the world...I can never soddin' tan?!" Sticking out his white pale arm, dramatically Gary huffs. It's been the third time in the past twenty minutes where he's found something to complain about, it must be the heat getting to him.

The smaller male peers over the top of his sunglasses which sit half way down his nose, focusing them into the direction of his agitated friend. "You are kidding, right? You're sitting under an umbrella, whilst wearing a t shirt. Come on, get that off and come sit over 'ere!"

Gary frowns. "We don't all have the boy band body, you know." Crossing his arms, he glances out the corner of his eye at Mark's perfectly shaped figure. Nicely tanned, slightly skinny and not forgetting a good head of hair. Still. Even with that daft black straw hat with multicoloured buttons on, he _still_ manages to make Gary feel weak at the knees.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I bloody adore your body. Seriously, I wish you'd get it out more! At least that way you will finally tan and I can have a peaceful sunbathe."

The blonde's cheeks turn a gentle pink by his friend's words and a smirk plays on his lips. "More like...so you can have a perv."

"Well...I would get a good view out of it..." Removing his hat, he runs a hand through his hair, making it slightly messy, before placing his hat back onto his head. "Anyway...before you find something else to complain about, how about you rub some of that sun lotion onto me shoulders, I don't fancy lookin' like a lobster on the photo shoot this week."

"Eh? Who says you're going to be taking your kit off?" Gary's narrows a brow and jealousy becomes a new emotion.

Mark giggles at his friend's reaction. "You're cute when you're jealous... now, get this on me before I call up the hot photographer who I was apparently flirting with last month, I'm sure he'll put it on for me..."

The blonde grimaces and doesn't hesitate when reaching for the small orange bottle sitting beside Mark. Sitting upright on the sun lounger, softly Mark smiles when he feels Gary sit behind him, he rests his legs either side of Mark's body. "...You're gonna be punished for that later, lad." Mumbling against Mark's bare shoulder, a pair of teeth bite against the tendar flesh, immediately causing goosebumps to form onto the reddening skin.

"Hmm...looking forward to it." Squeezing a generous amount onto Mark's bronze skin, it drips down his spine, making him shiver by the unexpected feel. "Christ!...That's...that's bloody cold, Gaz."

Quietly Gary chuckles by the sight of Mark's arched back. "That's what you get for teasing me."

"Oh is that how it's gonna be? Well you just wait until...until...I-" The feel of Gary's thumbs pressing against the younger man's back, abruptly cuts off his sentence. "Oh...that's...that's nice..." Lolling his head backwards, it rests against Gary's chest. Moving his thumbs into a circular motion, they move upwards towards the top of his back, adding more pressure, before moving his palms to sit on the tops of his shoulders, covering them completely with each hand. "...I've missed the feel of your hands on my skin...so...big..."

"Uh huh..." Licking Mark's earlobe, the blonde widely grins against the exposed neck. "...I've heard you say that before...shame it's about me hands this time." Mark rolls his eyes and squeezes Gary's thigh through his black and white flower shorts. Suddenly the moment is interrupted minutes later, the relaxation instantly escapes Mark's body by the sound of something metal hitting against Gary's iron bars beside the tall trees in the back garden. "What's wrong?" Noticing Mark's muscles tense, Gary stops the massage.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear...what? I was humming if you meant that? Was I out of tune or somethin'?" He jokes, but Mark's eyes remain focused towards a certain spot in the garden.

"No...was just an odd noise...probably some kids passing by. Don't blame them, it's a heatwave...no one wants to be trapped indoors..." Sinking back down to rest against Gary's larger frame, the massage continues, but not for long. Hearing a familiar tune, the blonde's head instantly lifts and his eyes widen, causing him to stop in his actions. "...Um, Gaz what's wro-"

"Ice cream! The ice cream guy's 'ere!" Jumping up from the sun lounger, Mark almost ends up falling flat on his face on the concrete slab.

"Bloody 'ell, Gary!" Watching his friend fail at attempting to get his flip flop onto the correct foot, after two tries he ends up waddling away with them on the wrong feet. "Oi! Get me a ninety nine!" Loudly Mark calls, as Gary disappears out of sight through his house. "With nuts, raspberry juice and sprinkles!"

\---------------

Five minutes later and Gary walks back out into the garden looking extremely flustered with ice cream dripping down his arm. "Sorry, it's melting." Handing Mark over the cone with the white liquid running down the base, the brunette frowns.

"You forgot the nuts! And I asked for raspberry sauce _not_ strawberry!" He pouts.

"How can you tell?! They're both fruits!"

Mark rolls his eyes and begins licking away the drips whilst watching Gary undo the wrapper of his ice lolly. "What did you get?"

"It's a new un. I was gonna get a magnum but I'm sick of having chocolate. This is a lime flavoured lightsaber." Making the sound of a lightsaber, he waves it in front of Mark's face whilst sitting between his legs on the sun lounger, it's hard to believe Gary's a fully grown thirty six year old man.

"I do wonder about you, Gaz." Playfully Mark shakes his head, still trying to collect all the drips of ice cream with his tongue, leaning forwards a little too far, some manages to land on Gary's shoulder.

"What was that?!"

"Oh, sorry. Dropped some ice cream on your shoulder." Quietly the brunette sniggers whilst licking his sticky fingers, as the ice cream slides from the base and onto his own chest and arm. "Remind me to _never_ ask for an ice cream during a heat wave _ever again_." Gary peers over at his shoulder and sticks his tongue out, attempting to lick it off, but fails.

"You've got it more on your soddin' body than you have in your mouth. How could you miss a mouth _that_ size?!" The older man jokes and Mark gives him a scolding look.

"Never really had you down as a comedian, Gaz." Rolling his eyes, lightly he smirks.

"You've missed a bit." Pointing to the centre of Mark's chest, where a white trail runs down, mischievously Gary smiles. "Let me help you." Edging forwards, he pokes his tongue out through his parted lips, tickling the light scattered hairs on Mark's chest, causing him to quietly moan by the feel. "Good thing I forgot about the nuts."

"Yeah? And why's that then?"

"Not really a nut fan..." Still his tongue continues to brush across Mark's tanned skin.

Mark breathes out a laugh. "You wasn't saying that last ni- Ow!" Suddenly Gary's tongue slides away from Mark's skin, as his teeth discover one of the younger man's nipples. Running his tongue around it a couple of times, he smiles up at his friend. "Bastard."

"Don't pretend you don't like it, babe." Dropping his half eaten ice lolly onto the grass, his cold sticky fingers run up the sides of Mark's body.

"Hmm..." Dropping his head backwards, he closes his eyes for a brief moment. "...But not with a...cold tongue."

"I like your tongue." His warm breath makes contact with the damp trails on Mark's skin, causing goosebumps to form instantly. "...Even when it's cold...and even more so when it's covered in ice cream..." Wiggling his brows, he chews on his bottom lip.

"That so?" Mark drops the empty cone onto the grass to join Gary's melted lolly. Immediately he pushes his lips against Gary's and his hand runs down his covered spine. Passionately they kiss, whilst Mark claws against Gary's shorts. Breaking away first, Mark's fingers hold onto the hem of the flowered material. "Lie down." Obeying Mark's demand, they switch places.

"Good thing the neighbours are away..." Softly Gary groans whilst Mark crawls down his body in an animal like way, his face rests at Gary's knees and his ass sits on the middle of his chest.

"As if _that_ would stop you, Mr Barlow." Rubbing the visible bulge through his shorts, very slowly Mark peels them down to rest at Gary's shins. "Mhmm..." Resting his legs under Gary's armpits, they sort of top and tail on top of each other on the sun lounger. Licking the hot fabric of the blonde's briefs, in seconds they end up joining his shorts. "...I knew I would end up stripping you off in the sun." Mark grins whilst forming a fist around Gary's hardening cock.

"Love gettin' your own way, don't ya lad?" Squeezing the backs of Mark's thighs, he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip. "...Oh fuck." Feeling Mark's tongue run down the under side of his cock, the tip of his tongue drags across his balls.

"Always." Thrusting his hand against his dick, a beaming grin fills his face and his lips wrap around the tip.

"M...Mark. Please. Please just suck me." Gary begs as Mark's teeth graze the sensitive skin. "Fuckin' hell." Playing with the label on the back of Mark's shorts, the top of his back side is visible over the top of them. As Mark's mouth slides down his cock, he ends up tugging Mark's shorts and briefs down and squeezes his exposed ass. "...A...Always...wanted to try this position..." The blonde licks his lips and spreads Mark's ass.

Mark raises an eyebrow when he feels Gary's tongue press against his entrance, causing him to moan against the hard cock in his mouth. Plopping off from Gary's dick, he peeps over the top of his shoulder, unable to see Gary's face. "...That...that feels so bloody good, Gaz." Heavily Mark pants, feeling the vibrations of Gary's moans against his hole.

It isn't long until Gary places two of his fingers into his own mouth, before sliding them both inside of Mark. "...Like that, baby?" Almost rhetorically he asks, noticing Mark's back arch and his knees dig into the top of the sun lounger. Muting his moans the best that he can, his mouth soon finds Gary's cock again, thrusting it between his lips and allows it to press against the back of his throat. "Fuck, yeah." Loudly he moans whilst curling his fingers deep inside of Mark, adding another finger moments later, widening him even more.

Pulling his lips away from Gary's dick, he hits the head against his tongue several times. "... _So_ horny for you, Gaz. Want you to fuck me after."

"You've got a dirty mouth, lad." Thrusting his hips up against Mark's mouth, his cock continues to slide in and out. Hearing the gagging sound which Mark is making, sends him closer to his limit. Still with his fingers moving inside of his lover, his tongue licks around the hot skin. "...Want you to sit on my face..."

Not breathing a word, Mark moves his body further up the sun lounger, before carefully sitting onto Gary's face, but not completely. Snaking a hand up his naked body, he wraps it around his own neglected cock, and works it into the same speed of his moving mouth. "N...Not...gonna last long..." Panting out the words, he pushes his backside more onto Gary's face, feeling the fingers increase in speed.

Pre come enters Mark's mouth and Gary's knees begin to shake. "Oh...oh fuck, Mark." Breathing faster, he removes his tongue away from Mark's ass. "...G...G...Gonna-" Unable to finish the rest of his sentence, as soon as the younger male cups and squeezes his balls, he ends up shooting his load into the back of Mark's mouth. "Argh, oh yes...fuck...yes, Mark." Moaning loudly, the orgasm continues to wash over him whilst his cock thrusts in and out of Mark's mouth, until he pulls off completely.

It only takes a few more strokes of his own cock and Mark copies Gary's actions, releasing his load onto Gary's covered chest, whilst calling out his name over and over again, until he ends up collpasing on top of his lover, totally spent. "...T...That...that was amazing..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
